Lab Rat Ch.1
It was somewere in the early 1970s. Verminious Snaptrap was born. Even though his mother had little hopes for him. (talk about bad parenting) Vermi always did everything he could to do his best, nothing really worked. Eventually he started cheating at everything he does! But one thing Snaptrap could never ever ever overcome was his cheese alllergy. His whole life he desperately wanted to cure his ironic situation. At one Friday night in his 40s (currently) in his room he claimed to have found it. And as Ollie, Fransisco, and Larry as his witnesses. They were back from they're Olympic evil scheme......... Snaptrap: *laughing* I did it! I finally found a way to cure MY ALLERGY! Ollie: I don't mean to ruin your celebration boss, but you just wasted our life's savings on a chemistry set for children! Fransisco: Yeah! you just could've stolen it! Larry: Hmmmmmph! I wanted a pony! (Larry crossed his pathetic little arms) Snaptrap: Look I don't care about what you think! This is MY CHEMISTRY SET! (All three D.O.O.M. agents left) Yeah thats right leave! SEE IF I CARE! Snaptrap never passed any science class in high school. But he just started mixing things together. After an hour he thought he finally got the serum to cure him! Snaptrap: AT LAST! I VERMINIOUS SNAPTRAP! WILL NO LONGER BE ALLERGIC TO CHEESE! (He yelled to heavens and celebrated) *giggles* here I go...... (Snaptrap drank the flask, He didn't fell different. So he decided to test his serum) Snaptrap snuk down to the kitchen to get some of that glorious cheese! Snaptrap: Good thing my Mooooommmmm is at bingo! But still he tip-e-toed his way into the kitchen. He was in front of the white cooling monument known as a refridgerator. He slowly opened the handle. In side was rather empty..... but there was a single slice of american cheese. Snaptrap eagerly grabed it and gobbled it down. Snaptrap:MMMMmmmmmmm! Thats good! (But then he felt weird) Oh Great! (Snaptrap expected to get bloated, but it didn't happen) Hmmmmmmm.........Cheese is sooooooo OVERRATED! (Snaptrap's puny mind couldn't see the full picture on what was going on) Snaptrap decided to play World of Ratcraft until he fell asleep. During the time playing he usually gets frustated, especialy if he loses to Larry. Eventully he got so worked up about Larry, Ollie, and Fransisco tag-teaming on him to get back about what he said earlier. Snaptrap: DARN IT LOST AGAIN! Stupid henchmen I'll show them when I throw all of them in the shark tank! (Snaptrap was getting angrier!) Ahhhhhh! MY BELLY! IT HURTS! (Snaptrap collapsed to the floor, grunting in pain......Then he got up and started to trash the place!) Snaptrap fliped over the couch and table. Snaptrap: STUPID LARRY! STUPID OLLIE! STUPID FRANSISCO! (He started to punch the couch!) I'LL SHOW EVERYONE NEVER TO MESS WITH SNAPTRAP! (He continued to yell and destroy the inside of his house) When Mrs.Snaptrap came back ......she found one heck of a mess. Snaptrap was lying unconcious in his den...... Next Chapter >> Category:Fan fiction